


Henlo Friends

by cheeseytofu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Backstory, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeseytofu/pseuds/cheeseytofu
Summary: A bunch of drabbles about how my oc's met each other! I intended to make comics out of these but they'll probably just stay as written works for now lmao.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Detention

**Author's Note:**

> We're gonna start off with Jane and Shylia! If it wasn't already obvious, they will be younger here than they are in canon. Jane is around 14 and Shylia is around 15.  
> If you want a quick looksie at these characters, here's a drawing of them!  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/Btdn1aUBojv/

Jane had lost count of how long she’d been sitting back in this school desk, legs pressed up against the table in front of her while rolling a pencil in her mouth. The pencil was mutilated at this point, but what else was there to do? Jane was stuck in after school detention for what felt like the millionth time this week. So she sat and kept up her usual routine; chill the fuck out and find something to chew on for an hour.

Normally she was here alone, but this evening she had some company. Jane hadn’t been able to get a good look at the girl who walked in, since she quickly found a seat behind where Jane was and hadn’t let out a peep since. Jane was kinda surprised this kid was even in detention, because she hadn’t said a single word or made a single sound since coming in. Which only left Jane to keep herself entertained while some teacher sat at the front of the classroom, barely even keeping an eye on them.

They may as well just kill her now, Jane is bored half to death anyway.

As if the universe had read her mind, the teacher stood up from his desk with a sigh,

“I’m going to the restroom, you two better be here when I get back. And get your feet off school property, Janessa” He grunted, trying to intimidate her with a glare.

Jane only rolled her eyes. How many times was this chump gonna try and scare her with that bull?

“M’ not gonna fuck up your precious school property Mister, just go take your piss”

Jane smiled to herself as she watched him sigh and turn to leave the classroom, mumbling something under his breath.  _ Finally  _ she could stretch her damn legs in peace with him out of the room.

Jane stood up as soon as she saw him turn the corner, and looked around the room for something to do. Not that she figured she’d find anything interesting, it was a classroom after all, yet she sauntered up to his desk to snoop around for anything that might interest her. After opening and closing a few drawers filled with papers and other supplies, Jane smirked as she opened a drawer packed with bags of Jolly Ranchers. It wasn’t much, but it was definitely something. She grabbed a healthy handful and shoved it into her pockets. She looked for anything else that might interest her only to see the girl from earlier staring at her.

She looked back to her phone as soon as their eyes met, but Jane didn’t look away just yet.

Now that she could get a good look at the girl, Jane wasn’t too surprised this girl had landed herself in detention. She looked emo as  _ fuck. _ The girl was wearing a thick choker necklace, a mesh shirt with a tight purple tank top above it. Her half black and half bleached dreads were laying in a mess over her back and shoulders, which suited the messiness of her black eye makeup. Though her face looked pretty interesting, she had to admit. Despite her dark skin she seemed to have blotches of pale skin covering her eyes and cheeks. Jane hasn’t seen any skin tone like that before.

Jane chuckled to herself, emo weirdos like this were probably up to all types of crazy shit to get them landed in detention. Not that Jane was one to talk, being as she’s lost track of her detentions this year already. But with nothing else to do for the next half hour or so, there was no point in being picky. She may as well try to get this girl to talk.

“Hey”

The girl didn’t even bother to lift her head, just looking back at Jane with her eyes and taking an earbud out her ear that Jane hadn’t noticed earlier. No wonder she was being so quiet. When she didn’t seem like she was going to say anything, Jane continued,

“Whaddaya listenin’ to?”

“Music”

The response was quick, and in a second she had her earbud back in and eyes stuck on her phone again. Jane would’ve been amused with the attitude if it wasn’t directed at her. She instead walked up to the desk directly in front of the girl and plopped down backwards on the seat, facing her.

“What song?”

The girl took out her earbud again, this time with an eye-roll and a hair flip. If she was trying to hide how annoyed she was getting, she was doing a horrible job.

“Do you mind?”

Yup. definitely annoyed.

“Do  _ you _ ? Just tryna start a conversation here,” Jane said, smirking and leaning an elbow on the girl's desk to lean into her space, “What, you got something better to do?”

Jane almost laughed at the girl's reaction, seeing her get even more peeved. But Jane was honestly just trying to be friendly. If she had to choose between staring at the wall for the rest of detention or getting along with this girl, there was an obvious answer.

“Spoonman” The girl eventually muttered. Jane was confused for a second until remembering the question she had asked earlier.

“By Soundgarden? Fuck, that’s a good one! You’re into that grunge and rock shit?”

“Course I am”

“Haha, nice!” Jane leaned back on the desk behind her, feeling pretty pleased with that response. She didn’t think emo kids would be into her kind of music. The world must be pretty small, Jane thought to herself.

Another comfortable silence sat for a moment or so until Jane tilted her head at the girl, raising a brow.

“What grade are you in?”

Jane caught on to how the girl didn’t seem nearly as bothered with her response now, “8th”

“Really? You don’t look it,” After another lack of response, Jane continued, “I’m supposed to be in 8th actually. Was held back in 5th grade”

“I’m supposed to be in 9th. I had to redo this grade”

...another pause. This girl really wasn’t much for conversation. Jane was trying to grab at whatever she could to break the silence, when she remembered the way the girl had just said ‘supposed’ and ‘this.’ There was something kinda off about it, was it called a lisp? Jane wasn’t sure but she couldn't think of anything else to keep their little chat going.

“Why d’ya talk like that?”

“...Excuse me?”

“Like that, you just did it again. You say your S’s different. You got a lisp or somethin’?”

When the girl gave her a nasty glare, Jane figured she must’ve crossed a line, “I didn’t ask for ya fuckin’ opinion on how I speak, thanks”

“Alright, shit, my bad” Jane held up her arms defensively

“Are you done? Can I listen t’my music now?” The bothered tone was back in her voice as she spoke and Jane gave herself a mental kick

“Look, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything by that. I’m just tryna talk with you, it’s boring as shit in here”

Jane tried to hold her sincere look as the girl continued to burn holes into her face with that deadly stare, but she apparently couldn’t hold it too long. She eventually sighed, breathing out a chuckle,

“You’re fuckin’ annoying,” The girl said it with a smile which put Jane at ease again, “What’s ya name again? Jessie or somethin’?”

“Jane. Short for Janessa but don’t even think about calling me that. How ‘bout you?”

“Shylia. That teacher is comin’ down the hall, you better get back in ya seat. And gimme one of them candies you stole”

Jane grinned as she stood up from where she was sitting, reaching into her pocket and throwing a Jolly Rancher at Shylia. She made it back to her original seat just in time for the teacher to walk in the classroom. He paused and glared at the two, staring at the room as if looking for any disorder.

“What were you doing out of your seat, Janessa? Didn’t I tell you both to stay put?” He yelled. As if that would make a difference, Jane scoffed to herself.

“Mister, you must be seeing things. I been sittin’ here the whole time,” Jane responded nonchalantly as she picked up a thread from her sweater to chew on, “Don’t worry, I won’t take it personally. S’probly just an old age thing”

That earned a chuckle out of Shylia. The teacher just frowned again, taking his seat, leaving the two to sit in a comfortable silence for the rest of this damned detention. Though now, being able to hear the faint mumble of music coming from Shylias headphones, Jane didn’t feel as excruciatingly bored as she had felt earlier. She could get used to sitting in detention with this girl.


	2. Is Anyone Sitting Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next we got Cat and Prince! I made short dialogue-less comic about their first meeting, and decided to write it out uwu  
> This takes place when the two were in high school, so Prince is 15 and Cat is 17. Keep in mind that at this age, Cat was not out as trans. There will be a lot of dead naming and misgendering!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in reading the comic mentioned in the summary, you can find it here!:  
> https://tapas.io/episode/1515599

Cat had only been going to this school for a couple weeks and she was already seen as the worst person to be around. What else is new? She’d jumped from school to school so many times she hardly bothers to make a good impression anymore. Chances are, people will come up with some fabricated reason to keep a distance, and she will once again land herself in a fight that will get her expelled. Honestly, how had she even gotten into this school in the first place? Her record was filled to the brim with the messes she’s gotten into throughout her life, it's a miracle she hasn’t dropped out of highschool entirely.

It was her first day back since that fight she’d gotten suspended for in the hallways of the school, just before last period. Cat got angry all over again just  _ thinking  _ about it; She was at her locker, getting her books for her next class when out of nowhere some asshole shoved passed her, calling her a fag. How could she  _ not  _ choke him out?! So what if his face was turning purple, so what if she made his nose bleed, the jerk deserved it!

Cat slammed her locker shut, only realizing how worked up she’d gotten after seeing the lingering students around jump and whisper as they tried to sneak glances in her direction.

She took a deep breath, fixing her hair. Now wasn’t the time to get mad, she thought to herself. The least she could do for herself was stay level-headed when people weren’t messing with her, so throwing her school bag over her shoulder with a smile, she started heading to her next period; Lunch.

When she opened the large cafeteria doors, she wasn’t at all surprised by what she saw. Immediately, people's eyes turned to her, the whispers and glances coming at full force. Some kids tried their hardest not to stare, but others blatantly glared at her, throwing their backpacks beside them to block the space. She scoffed to herself, did these people really think she’d choose to sit with them anyway? No matter what school she went to, kids never ceased to amaze her with how self-centered they were. The murmurs among the students about how terrible of a person she is didn’t alter her usual lunch plans, however. This of course wasn’t the first time she’s had to integrate into a full cafeteria after being suspended for a week, afterall.

Cat was scanning the room for an empty table, ready to settle for at least a table where the students were likely to let her waste her lunch period in peace, when she spotted something far more interesting. Or rather,  _ someone. _

It’s surprising she hadn’t noticed it earlier, looking now it seemed to be calling to her. Only a few more tables in front of her, was a lonely table aside from a boy who seemed to have his head buried into whatever was in front of him. He had this brilliant shade of purple hair, sticking out into all directions like a cute frizzy mess. His clothes were equally as colourful, a neon yellow t-shirt and knee-high socks that had a pink and purple pattern on them. Even his backpack had a mix of pastel and neon purples. His outfit was a beautiful contrast to his dark skin. How adorable! How could someone as colourful as him look so lonely?

There was no way Cat was going to let herself be enrolled at this school without talking to this boy at least once. If he hated her, so be it, but she couldn’t resist. She smiled now, a genuine one, as she walked up to the boy’s table and tapped on the seat next to him.

“Hi sweetheart! Is anyone sitting here?”

\---

Prince jumped at the sudden tap beside him. He was so focused on his school work, he had started to zone out the people around him. Nobody ever tried to talk to him anyway, so he never bothered to pay attention. When he looked up however, he wouldn’t in a million years think that of all people to approach him, it’d be  _ this  _ person…

When he turned and met eyes with the person standing beside him, a violent chill ran through his spine.

It was that new student. Prince didn’t know much about them personally as they were a junior, and he was only a sophomore, but he’s heard an endless amount of rumors. How this student has gone to more schools than someone can count on one hand, all because they get expelled for fighting. He heard they fight dirty, they even sent an innocent person to the hospital once. Prince wasn’t one to care for school drama, he kept his nose in his own books, but just last week he saw it with his own eyes.

He was at his locker, getting his textbooks, when he heard a loud bang behind him. He turned to see the new student swinging a fist at some other kid. He watched in terror as the student knocked him down and within seconds started choking the poor student. The sound of them gasping for air… and how the crowd around them shouted around in awe and disgust… Prince was thoroughly terrified of the new student after that day, to say the least. He promised himself he’d never pick a fight with them, or with  _ anyone  _ for that matter, if that’s what he’d have to endure. He thought he lucked out somehow, not seeing that student for nearly a week now, but…

Here they were. Standing right beside him, asking for a place to sit.

“I-I’m s-s-sorry! I’m sorry, I didn’t know you wanted to sit here,” Prince panicked, trying his best to move his backpack and homework off the table as quickly as possible so as not to anger them, “I’ll- I’ll leave right now, I’m s-so sorry!” Prince hated how he stuttered when his nerves got the best of him, but it was hard to stay level headed when his life was probably on the line here.

He nearly jumped out of his skin and died right there in the school cafeteria when he felt their hand on his shoulder, and he braced himself to get beaten senselessly.

“No need to move sweetheart, I just wanted to know if I could sit with you!” They smiled at him, almost apologetically as they dismissively waved their hand.

They sat down on the seat next to his own, the grin on their face brightening. Prince hadn’t noticed how many freckles they had his first time seeing them, but at this angle he could get a clear look at their features. He was surprised how it lacked any amount of malice. Come to think of it, if this was the first time meeting this person Prince wouldn’t believe someone if they told him just a week ago they were seconds away from choking someone to death. Still, he trembled where he sat, figuring this could be some trick to ease him into a thorough beating. Prince prepared himself for the worst, only to be confused again by how they spoke.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything, but I absolutely cannot get enough of your outfit. You look adorable! You’re making me feel like a joke with these jeans and red sweater!” They laughed and continued speaking, Prince unable to comprehend what was going on.

How on earth was this person being so… calm? And nice? They just seemed like a great conversationalist. Complimenting him even! What the hell was going on?!

“I can’t believe I haven’t seen you around school before, do you normally dress like this? I’m so impressed, sweetheart. Not something I’d wear, but you make it look gorgeous” they grinned at him.

“Ah.. thanks…” Prince wasn’t exactly sure how to talk to someone he’d been so terrified of for the past week. In fact, his speaking skills were below average even without the looming fear of whatever hell this student could strike down on him.

“Oh, I’m Collins by the way. What about you?”

“My name is Princeton...”

Despite his previous opinions of Collins, he couldn’t help but feel at ease as he talked to him now. This was the first time in a long while since someone had actually tried to hold a conversation with him…

“Princeton? Your name is just as cute as you, Prince. I could get used to saying that!”

The rest of their lunch period went as smooth as ever. Prince hasn’t eaten lunch with someone in years, and he couldn’t believe how much he enjoyed it. Collins of course was the one to lead most of the conversation, he was incredibly talkative apparently, but even still, Prince’s stomach fluttered every time he was able to get a word in. Every time he said something, Collins latched onto it, really listening to everything he was saying. By the time lunch was over, Prince found himself wishing he could stay for at least a minute longer. It was definitely a step up from doing his homework while trying to pretend the rest of the student body around him didn’t exist.

The day after that, Collins sat beside him again and he and Prince enjoyed another lunch period together. It was just the two of them at their table, all the other students trying to hide their surprised or disturbed looks at the two, but Prince found himself more invested in whatever Collins had to say than the rumors being spread about them. Day after day they sat together during lunch, discussing whatever it was that Collins had to rant about that day. Prince has never been happier to go to school than he’d been since he started talking to him. He couldn’t believe he’d ever let himself be so terrified of the only person who’d gotten him to smile, or to burst into laughter in school.

Of course, Collins still got into fights when Prince wasn’t around. He’s seen him at his worst, but he’s also seen Collins in so many other lights. How he’ll get so overdramatic about his failing grades, or squeal in excitement talking about movie actors and song artists he enjoys, or how sweet and calm he can be when listening to Prince talk. Seeing all these other sides of him, Prince couldn’t bring himself to be scared anymore.

In fact, Prince could proudly say that Collins seemed to be the first friend he’s made in highschool, and from the looks of it, Collins felt the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're babies!!!!! I hope you like ! I have the most fun writing for Cat and Prince, these characters are very dear to me and it's easiest to write for them (doesn't mean I'm any good tho lmao).  
> let me know what you think in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!!!! I'm a comic artist so my brain is very dialogue heavy, which totally comes through in my writing. But I still have fun doing these and I hope yall do too uwu  
> feel free to let me know what u think in the comments!!


End file.
